Christmas With Just The Two
by Ieatzcookie1122
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi decide to have a date on Christmas Eve! Will everything go as planned? or will things get sour? Tamaki x Haruhi NOT A LEMON ( this time ) ;)


**Hello, my wonderful people! If you read my first story I made, this is a prequel to it! It's a romantic scene between Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki proposes and how does Haruhi react?**

**Read on to find out!**

**Let's go!**

***NOTE I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCOOL HOST CLUB**

A week before Christmas, me and Tamaki were making plans for Christmas and Christmas Eve. We were at my house, writing down ideas. Of course, my dad wasn't home.

"How about this, we can go to a ramen house and then." I looked at him like he had two heads. "A Ramen house?! That's not romantic at all!" I hit him playfully on the head. He rubbed his head, chuckling and blushing. "How about this, we will go to a small café near the mall. We'll go to some shops and then we go back to your house and eat Christmas cake near the fireplace"

Tamaki looked surprised and smiled gently. "That sounds amazing, Haruhi" I smiled back and cuddled in his arms. "Then we can cuddle like this and feed each other some cake" I winked and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'd love that"

We stayed like that for a while and then I looked at the clock. "Shit! You've got to go Tamaki! My dad will be here in any minute!" Tamaki bolted up, making me fall on my back. "O-Okay! See ya Haruhi!" Tamaki dashed out of the door. I smiled to myself and giggled. '_He is too cute..._.'

A week flew by and it was the day before Christmas Eve. I was with my dad at the mall. We were there to get me a cute Christmas outfit to impress Tamaki with. "Dad what about this one?" I held up a cute plaid skirt with a black laced top. He stared at the outfit and shook his head. "Every girl will be wearing this outfit, you need to be unique!" We kept walking and my dad stopped dead in his tracks.

"That, is what you want" My dad ran over and picked out the outfit that made him astonished. I widen my eyes in shock and admiration. It was a lace red dress that goes down to my knees, had a belt going around my waist. "D-Dad" In shock, I held out my hand to it and felt the lace. "This is what I want" My dad smiled and pointed out black heels.

"You should wear that with them" I nodded happily.

The next day was my big date day. "Haruhi, hurry up! Tamaki will be here ANY minute!" I rushed to put on my red laced dress and did my hair and makeup. I looked in the Mirror and smiled. 'I look beautiful...'

I grew out my hair for the past years. It was so long that it went down to the middle of my back. I braided a strand of hair around the back of my head and curled the red of my hair. My makeup looked cute. It was a natural look, wasn't too heavy.

My lips were a peach colour and so were my cheeks, but lightly. I did my mascara and put eyeliner on the bottom on my eye and also the top. My outfit was complete!

"Haruhi, Tamaki is here!" I felt my cheeks heat up. "I-I'll be right there!" I put on my black high heels and ran down stairs. As I got halfway down, I slowed down my pace. I slowly walked down to see my dad and Tamaki talking to each other. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Tamaki looked over and his eyes widened.

He was so stunning himself. He was wearing black pants and a black Christmas sweater, not the ugly kind. And a white collar peeping out from the sweater. It was also peeping out at the bottom. His hair was combed over and geld a little. He was sexy!

"H-Haruhi, your beautiful" He was blushing. "T-Thank you Tamaki" I looked away, brushing hair behind my ear. My dad came beside me and gently bumped me on the shoulder. "You got this!" I smiled at my dad and nodded.

I went up to Tamaki and gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his arm into mine. "Bye dad! I'll be back tomorrow!" At that we both left.

"Alright so first, we are off to the café near the mall" I smiled brightly to him. He blushed and nodded. "A-Alright ma belle" He said smiling and turning on the car. It took about 3 minutes to get there. Tamaki stopped the car and opened the door to get out. I was about to open my door when Tamaki appeared and opened it for me.

"For you ma petite amie icroyable et magnifique" I blushed at his French and got out. I have no idea what he said but it felt like he said something beautiful. We both walked into the café and waited for a waiter. Finally after 4 minutes of waiting we were given a booth to sit in.

A waiter came up and was blushing..? "Hi, my name is Ichigo and I'm here to take your order, what would you like miss?" I looked at the menu and pointed to the French toast. "I will have this with warm tea please?" The waiter nodded and looked over at Tamaki. "And you, handsome sir?" H-Handsome?! Did she just call my boyfriend handsome?!

Tamaki was ignoring the handsome compliment and said "I will have the same thing she is having" The waiter nodded. "I will be here in a little bit with the tea!" She bowed and looked at Tamaki. She winked and left. I glared at her back. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked taking my hand into his. "N-Nothing! I'm really happy I get to spend Christmas Eve with you" I smiled and squeezed his hands.

He smiled and leaned on his hand, staring at me. I blushed and looked away, breaking eye contact. "You're so cute when you blush, Haruhi" Tamaki whispered to me. Suddenly, as I was about to say something, the waiter came with the tea. "Here is your tea!" The waiter plopped my down, spilling some on my face. "H-he-"I was about to protest but I saw her gently putting down Tamaki's. "Your food will be here soon" She smiled sweetly and walked away.

"What was that about?!" I wiped my face and Tamaki looked at his drink disgusted. "T-Tamaki what's wrong?" Tamaki looked up at me and pointed to his drink. "She put a heart on my tea..." I then felt anger boil up inside of me. " Ce Est assez!" Tamaki yelled and stood up. He walked to go find the waiter.

"T-Tamaki?" I followed him. He found the waiter and looked at her with an angry and annoyed expression. "Look, I understand you think I'm attractive but I am here with my girlfriend, trying to enjoy a sweet lunch together" The waitress looked at him shocked and looked at me. "She doesn't deserve you!" She yelled. Tamaki looked at her dead in the eyes and spoke in a whisper. "Vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose qui me et son passé par ensemble. Je l'aime et vous ne peux pas arrêter que vous grenouille laid!"

The waitress was taken aback. Tamaki looked at the manager who looked like he just shit himself. "I would like TWO new teas and my French toast for takeout!" The manager nodded and rushed to go get the things Tamaki requested.

Finally we got our things and went to the car. "T-Tamaki are you oka-"Suddenly he hugged me. "Haruhi I'm sorry that happened, let's forget it and move on with our day okay?" I smiled and nodded "Of course Tamaki" We then got to the mall.

We went inside and holy cow! So many people were there! Tamaki then pulled my arm. "Haruhi let's go to the photo booth!" I nodded and we went inside. "Please choose selection, there is romantic, funny or sad mode" Tamaki laughed at the options and picked romantic. "You have picked romantic, are you sure you want romantic" I pressed yes. "Okay the setting is now sad" "what?!" Me and Tamaki yelled at the same time. "Ha ha ha, just joking. Romantic mode on. Get ready" I looked at Tamaki and he looked at me and we both smiled and laughed. "Three, two, one" We both smiled and the picture was taken. "Three, two, one" Tamaki put our cheeks together and smiled. "Three, two, one" Finally Tamaki took my face and kissed me. I blushed and kissed back.

We got out of the booth and took our pictures. My favourite one was us kissing. We really looked in love. Tamaki then whispered in my ear. "Let's go to my house now" I nodded and we got back into the car.

We arrived at his house and we both went to the living room. "All of the staff are off so we got the whole house to ourselves" Tamaki explained and I blushed. We are alone?! I sat in front of the fireplace and sighed happily. Tamaki sat beside me and covered both of us in a blanket. We snuggled up close together. "Merry Christmas Tamaki, I had a wonderful time with you" He smiled and nodded. "Me too" He took out the Christmas cake and fed me a piece.

I don't know if it was the fire making me feel this way or just me, I was so happy. I took a piece and put it halfway in my mouth. "Come get it" I flirted and winked. He leaned closer and took the piece of cake from my mouth. "Tastes just like you Haruhi" He chuckled and I blushed. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

I took out a box and handed it over to him. "A Present from me to you" He widened his eyes in shocked and opened the box. "H-Haruhi, y-you made this?"

I nodded. "I tried to make to songs for you." He smiled and hugged me tight. He looked at the song and looked at me.

"Serenity" He read out loud. He started to sing.

"_Gentle serenity is what you are"_

"_And your love makes me feel well above par"_

"_Calming my pain, time and time again"_

"_Serenading my soul and making me whole"_

"_You are blessed with tranquility and angelic star'_

"_You bring a joy and romance wherever you are"_

Then he read the title of the next song.

"Shy Love" He started to sing again.

"_I sat down beside him, not thinking he'd see."_

"_Once I was settled his eyes were on me"_

"_Piercing my soul, my heart and my brain"_

"_I was totally speechless, I could not meet his gaze"_

"_My heart started racing, was he just playing games?"_

"_His eyes were so warm, they took my breath away"_

"_As the minutes ticked by I wanted him more"_

"_I still couldn't look up, my eyes locked on the floor"_

He looked up at me and smiled. "I love it Haruhi" He hugged me tight and kissed me. "I also have something for you Haruhi" I looked at him surprised. "Haruhi, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, we have been together for 3 years and I'm falling in love with you more and more each day, Haruhi, will you marry me?" He then took out a box.

He opened the box and showed a diamond ring. I felt tears run down my cheeks. "Yes, yes! I will marry you!" I yelled and hugged him. He then took my hand and placed the ring onto my wedding finger. I was filled with joy and happiness. I then kissed him passionately. He kissed me back hugging me tight. I fell onto my back and he looked at me in the eyes.

I then reached up and touched his face with my hand. "I love you Tamaki" He smiled and closed his eyes, placing his hand on mine. "I love you too. He then kissed me again and whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Haruhi"

**The end! Thank you for reading! Please review, tell me if I did good or bad. Tell me if you want me to keep on writing or not! Thanks and read on!**

**-Ieatzcookie1122**


End file.
